Le journal
by Al. Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Le ministre de la magie fait sa visite annuelle a Azkaban. A titre exceptionnel, et pour impressionner la délégation de ministre qui l'accompagne, Il rend visite au plus redouté prisonnier de son temps.
1. Chapter 1

_**J'éspère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je poste alors soyez sympa, et n'hésitez pas a me donner des conseils !**_

Je suis innocent monsieur… dit le prisonnier dans un soupir,

Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre comme dirait nos amis moldus, dit en homme ventripotent sous les éclats de rires des hommes qui l'accompagnait.

PROBABLEMENT ! Hurla l'homme.

Il avait crié cela comme ses dernières paroles, ce qui avait fait taire net l'assemblée. Une dizaine de paires d'yeux étaient maintenant fixé sur lui, médusés. Personne n'avait jamais parlé au ministre de la sorte, surtout pas un prisonnier. L'atmosphère de la prison mêlée au silence des hommes rendait l'endroit invivable, un mélange de mort, de néant, de douleur et de folie. Maigre, mal vêtu, seuls les sillons creusés par ses cernes était visible. Il était désespéré, déchiré, et parlait d'un souffle qui trahissait un combat pour la vie, contre la mort… ou plutôt contre une irrépressible envie de mourir. Il faisait peine à voir, le dernier des Blacks. Il avait perdu cette grâce aristocrate, ce port de tête fier, ce sourire charmeur. Il n'était plus un Black, pas même l'ombre d'un homme. Pourtant, dans l'obscurité de la prison, on pouvait voir une vive lueur dans ses yeux. Les autres aurait appelé ça de l'humanité, Dumbledore aurait appelé ça de l'amour. Car c'est bien ce qui faisait vivre Sirius. L'amour. Et le rêve aussi. Des soirées au coin du feu aux vacances de Noël a préparer des farces contre Filch, des voyages a Diagon Alley pour acheter des produits pour son balais, ses affaires d'écoles, des objets mystérieux qui l'auraient fait rêver. Il en rêvait, en désespérait même, de ne jamais voir Harry. Il attendait depuis des années, se cachant dans Padfoot et dans ses souvenirs comme il pouvait. Son échappatoire, son évasion. Un jour le moment viendrait, il le savait. Il prouverait son innocence.

Monsieur le ministre, je vous demanderais une chose, dit Sirius

Laquelle ?

Puis-je avoir votre journal ?

Un jour viendrait, il le savait. Il prouverait son innocence.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Mots croisés et cœurs brisés

15\. verticalement : Servant d'un mage noir ayant abattu le héros de guerre Peter Pettigrew

Sirius complétait la dernière ligne des mots croisés en se demandant sérieusement s'il n'allait pas plutôt lire le journal. Ennuyant… tout comme ces 12 dernières longues années. Déprimant, humiliant… il avait passé sa vie à combattre la magie noire et voilà la récompense qu'on lui offrait…

La magie noire… il l'avait vécu aussi…

\- _Sirius! Sirius! Honte à toi imbécile! Tu n'es rien qu'un pauvre sorcier de pacotille comme cette traitresse de Cassiopeia! Incapable de choisir le bon camp et les bonnes personnes! Quelle idée… restaurer les portraits des bannis? Tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un elfe de maison mon pauvre, et dire que tu es notre héritier, qu'avons-nous fait ton père et toi pour avoir à subir quelque chose comme toi?_

 _Sirius était au sol, souffrant du sort que sa mère venait de lui envoyer en réprimande. Un Crutio pour avoir demandé de restaurer une tapisserie, restaurer des âmes… il sentait la colère monter en lui._

 _\- Mon père? ou ton mari? Il y a des fois ou je me demande si nous sommes une vraie famille…_

 _\- Tais-toi ! la famille ne vaut rien ! Ce sont les accomplissements et le nom d'un sorcier qui le façonnent, pas sa… Famille ! dit sa mère avec un air de dédain._

 _La colère de sa mère était tellement grande que le sort qu'elle lança manqua de peu le portrait de Sirius. Alors, il comprit que c'était le bon moment. Il monta dans sa chambre, pris sa valise pour Poudlard, y appliqua un sort d'agrandissement et y entassa à la hâte tout ce qu'il pouvait._

 _Il laissa juste sa décoration de chambre au couleur de Poudlard qu'il prit soin de coller au mur avec un vieux sort que sa mère ne pourrait pas défaire. Il voulait laisser une part de lui, l'ancrer dans cette maison et l'y laisser à jamais. C'était sa manière à lui d'allumer la lumière, de laisser des traces de l'humanité dans l'ombre de la magie noire._

 _En sortant de sa chambre, sa valise à la main, après avoir envoyé sa chouette chez James, il vit Regulus, son frère de sang :_

 _\- Reg… ce qui compte n'est pas ce qu'on est à la naissance mais ce qu'on devient par la suite…_

 _\- C'est de Dumbledore ça. Il me l'a déjà dit d'ailleurs…_

 _\- A moi aussi Reg, mais ce qui compte, n'est pas la personne qui le dit. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu en fais, ce que tu deviens. Ne te trompe pas de camp, et ne tourne pas le dos à celui que je connais et celui que tu es au fond._

 _Alors Sirius tourna le dos a son frère, passa dignement devant sa mère qui le regarda avec froideur, et, enfin libre, sortit dans les rues de Londres sous les cris du portrait de sa grand-mère…_

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, brouillant sa vue. Vie de chien c'était peux dire. Il avait souffert. Des milliers de fois il avait espéré, des milliers de fois il avait effleuré le bonheur du doigt. Mais le bonheur ne voulait pas de lui, il n'y avait jamais eu droit. Il avait toujours été voué à avoir le bonheur « par petits bouts », à avoir le cœur brisé…

C'est alors qu'il le vit sur le journal, à travers ses larmes, à travers sa peine, son plus grand malheur. Là, il était là, sur l'épaule du garçon.

Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
